victoriousminibuildersfandomcom-20200213-history
1778 (ToTP)
1778 (MDCCLXXVIII) was the 1778th year of the Common Era (CE), the 778th year of the 2nd millennium, the 78th year of the 18th century, and the 9th year of the 1770s decade. 1778 was the ninth year of the First Phase of time progression in the Test of Time Project, where by one real world day is equal to one project year. 1778 occurred on April 27th, 2016, and was the ninth year of the Project. 1778 comes after 1777 and is followed by 1779. Events Due to the fast pace of the year, spanning across only a single real world day, we are unable to list events as specific dates therein (i.e. month and day), only in the order in which they were posted. Date Unknown *The Department of State of the United Republics of Islandia requests to open consulates in the capitals of the Kingdom of Portogonia, the Republic of Lyon, and the Dominion of Eskaria."The Department of State sends letters to Portogonia, Lyon, and Digby's nation requesting permission to open consulates in their capitals." 4/27/2016 12:05:27 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII * The Department of State of the United Republics of Islandia creates new maps defining the borders of the Republic of Estus and updating the borders of Islandia's two territories."The Department of State also creates new maps defining the borders of the Republic of Estus and updates the borders of the two territories." 4/27/2016 12:24:34 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII *The Armed Forces of the United Republics of Islandia create the Islandian Coast Guard and orders the production of muzzle loaded rifles for sharpshooters."The Islandian Armed Forces creates the Islandian Coast Guard and begins ordering production of muzzle loaded rifles for sharpshooters." 4/27/2016 1:29:23 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII *The Republic of Santoni begins to train division's I and II and constructs Fort Santir near the capital city following threats from a neighboring force; the Republic offers trade to friendly neighboring countries."A neighboring horde has threatened the Republic of Santoni with invasion, and defense protocols begin. The government begins to train Division I, and Division II extensively, and Fort Santir is constructed near the capital atop a hill. Trade is offered to civilized countries near Santoni." 4/27/2016 2:13:53 PM by nickcuteboy * A small gold rush begins in the eastern parts of the Republic of Lyon and cartographers exploring Lyon's region reach the outskirts of the High Kingdom of Tyr."Prospectors come upon small amounts of gold in the east of Lyon, word spreads to the capital and a small gold rush begins. Thousands head east in hopes of striking rich and finding gold. Various mining towns are set up in the east and Lyon expands it's territorial borders slightly eastward. The cartographers and there convoy reach the outskirts of the High Kingdom of Tyr." 4/27/2016 5:21:48 PM by alexbleu1 * As the convoy of cartographers from the Republic of Santoni enters the High Kingdom of Tyr, they encounter some local citizens, who they ask about the land they live in."The convoy comes upon some locals at Tyr, they approach them, asking them about the land they live in." 4/27/2016 5:22:39 PM by alexbleu1 *The Republic of Santoni sends more scouts east-ward."Scouts are sent east, to the civilized countries." 4/27/2016 8:01:09 PM by nickcuteboy References Category:Test of Time Project Category:Year in the Test of Time Project